The Villain Syndicate
by Z2030
Summary: In a world where All might is known as a murderous psychopath and Stain is regarded as a hero as well as Izuku Midoriya having a very different childhood then one would imagine. This is the world of the Villain Syndicate and it asks the question of what exactly is a hero and can those who are viewed as villains actually be the real heroes.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I am not sure how this will be received but here it is.

**The Villain Syndicate**

Two figures are running through a desolate street corner, a huge blast of wind hits the two runners with a harsh force, followed up by a small explosion. One of the figures says "Quickly…. We.. have to…. Keep running…. Get as far away as possible". The other one responds with "Uh, Gazer, maybe we should just relax for a bit instead of just running, you know my quirk can only replenish your wounds and stamina for so long". Gazer responds with "I know that (Restore), but your quirk has kept us going this far, can't afford to waste that"

Restore then says "Well, you look like crap and considering that I'm the only reason you're even running at all, I say we take a breather"_. _The two quickly duck in an alley, sit down and begin to rest up

Gazer Quirk: Gazer Beam – Fire optic blasts from eyes while very slowly and overtime sacrificing eye sight

Restore Quirk: Full Restore – Restore all injuries of others and self while using up the users metabolism

2nd Quirk: Double Tap – temporarily boost the power of other people's quirks

Restore chuckles as he says "You know Gazer, I always had dreams of being a hero; just didn't really expect my first day to be a living hell Gazer turns to Restore and points out "That's the job kid, though I wouldn't be completely honest with you if I didn't say that these were special circumstances". Restore looks up and asks "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Gazer responds with "What?". Restore continues with "I notice that you always have a flash drive in your back pocket, why do you have it?" Gazer exhales and a tear forms in his eye. He wipes it away saying "It's a reminder of why I keep fighting kid". Restore looks puzzled as he asks "What do you mean Gazer?" Gazer looks up and responds "Well…".

Suddenly he is cut off by the sound multiple people running and puddles beneath them being stepped on. Gazer mutters "Shit" as he stands up and looks concerned. Restore looks up with a scared looks and asks "Gazer…. Is that them". Gazer rolls his eyes and responds "Yeah, and now you see why I said we should've kept moving". The two stand up and begin to run again. Restore squints and says "Hopefully we're not too far away from the pipe line; we should lose them once we get there". Gazer lets out a single laugh as he replies "Don't hold your breath kid, I've been fighting these guys for over 2 years and sometimes you just can't escape them". Restore pouts and says "Why do you keep calling me kid anyways? I'm not that much younger than you"

Gazer gives him a stern look as he says "You wanna know why kid, cause you always act so damn bright and upbeat in situations that would make anybody else piss themselves, that's why" Restore cocks his right eyebrow up as he replies with "Well, isn't a hero always supposed to be happy and inspire those around him?" Gazer looks ahead as he says "That's just the thing kid, how are you supposed to inspire other people and other heroes, when we're the only two heroes left that are still fighting". Restore asks Gazer "Hey what are those behind us?" Gazer squints and them his eyes widen and he screams "GRENADE!" The two are blown back and things go dark. AS Gazer regains consciousness he slowly looks around and then utters "Ugghhhhh…. what the hell. Restore? Hey kid, wake up, hey, Kid, C'mon, you can't die; I can't keep fighting those bastards by myself. Please. Please.

Two figures appear before the two and one says "Well, well, well, you seem to crying, and here I thought your eyes could only emit optic beams, not tears, isn't that a surprise my love" The second figure turns to the other and replies "Yeah, I never would've guessed that the last great hero on the planet would be reduced to a common cry baby after seeing his newest friend be knocked unconscious, he's not dead so quit your balling you pathetic excuse for a savior" Gazer angrily says "You two just shut your mouths". One of the figures begins to laugh and say "Oh do you hear that my love" he actually does have a pair down there". Gazer angrily screams "SHUT UP! He was just 16, and you syndicate bastards nearly killed him, he never even seen you up close before, and you did this, Damn you". Gazer looks up at the two syndicate members who stand before him and is only able to say "Damn you Izuku Midoriya, Damn you Ochako Uraraka, Damn you both"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gazer looks down and is in shock at what has just transpired when a voice angrily shouts "Hey, we already told you he's not dead, though I think in a few moments you'll wish you both had died in that explosion"

Gazer looks up and staring at him are the leaders of the villain syndicate. Their names are Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

As he staggers to get up, Gazer grabs his shoulder and lets out a cry of pain.

Izuku then smirks and says "Really, you expect to fight when you can barely even stand. I mean what exactly are you trying to prove. There is no one else here but us so you're not exactly inspiring anybody". Ochako then chimes in by saying "Well my love, judging by that angry expression on Gazer's face, I would say that he actually does intend to fight"

Gazer then chuckles and says "You know, it's funny, both you two lovebirds and your insane syndicate attacked us two year ago in a great big battle, yet why do I get the feeling that my death will be in a crappy alleyway with a damn near broken arm".

As Gazer says this he slowly charges up his optics and shouts "But at least, if I take the both of you out then maybe the normal folk will have a chance against the rest of you!"

He then fires a massive blast which Midoriya effortlessly blocks. Though the sudden shockwave seemed to wake Restore up

"Ugh… what happened" Restore says while rubbing his head

'Well kid, you seemed to be comfortable taking a nap while the syndicate is here ready kill our asses" Gazer says

"Restore then darts his head up and lays his eyes upon the two villains' he then trebles and says "I.. I.. is that… them…"

"Gazer then rolls his eyes and says" Geez, and here I thought you wanted to see action" Gazer then begins to unleash more blasts of energy while screaming at Restore "Hurry, give me a Double Tap"

Restore then screams "Are you crazy, you're already in bad shape, pushing your quirk to an extreme and inhuman level will only debilitate you further" Gazer screams "Just do it DAMNIT!"

Restore puts his hand on Gazer's back and activates his quirk. At which point, Gazer's optic blasts expands to the size of the entire alley way. Causing it to be destroyed completely leaving Gazer and Restore on the empty street corner".

Gazer is panting and exhausted while Restore comments "Did that do it?" Only for the smoke to clear and Midoriya doesn't have a single scratch on him. Ochako comments by saying "Not bad my love, it's been a while since I've seen you use more than twenty percent of One for All's power like that".

Restore is in shock and asks Gazer "How the hell can he take a blast like that, just who are those two? Remember Gazer I don't know a lot about the syndicate, not like you." Gazer sighs and says "That boy with the red hair and black eyes is Izuku Midoriya, his quirk gives him the maximum potential of physical human power, while his crazy girlfriend over there with the green hair and green eyes is named Ochako Uraraka, and she has the ability to manipulate gravity upon making contact with anything or anyone."

Izuku looks up and shouts "Impressive, it's been a while since I've been pushed like that. However, it was still a useless effort in delaying the inevitable". Izuku then turns around and shouts "Iida, get them". As he says this, Gazer mutters "Shit". But before he can launch another attack a black blur immediately strikes at Gazer and Restore's necks; knocking the two out cold. The black blur stops and it appears to be a black suit wearing Tenya Iida with gold engines on his claves.

Izuku walks up and says "Well done Iida, now that those two are taken care of, the others should be arriving to share what they've gathered" after ten minutes, two more syndicate members appear, those two are Katsuki Bakugo and Momo Yaoyorozu. Izuke looks at Bakugo and says "Bakugo, take them, they will be useful for revealing the location of possible other would-be heroes" Bakugo sulks and replies "Yes, sir" Izuku then turns to Yaororozu and asks "Momo, any updates on our special guest". Momo replies "No, unfortunately our chief interrogator has been unable to make our guest talk". Izuku looks down with anger and replies "Then it appears that I will have to deal with our guest personally"

The two heroes are taken to a large building. Once, it was called U.A. High School, now it is a base of operations for the syndicate. The two are taken to the basement and are thrown into a large room. At which point Restore wakes up asking 'What the hell happened, where am I?". He slowly begins recollecting what had happened when a voice suddenly surprises him. The voice is coming from the corner of the room in the shadows and it says "That guy over there, his name is Gazer, I am familiar with him, he was one of my best friends, yet I don't know who you are".

Restore replies with "Well, if anything I should ask you who you are mister mysterious voice coming from the shadows". The voice begins laughing saying "Ah, it is good that newer heroes still possess a sense of humor, considering there aren't that many left" The voice then gets up and slowly begins walking forward and says "I guess it is rude to ask a question without introducing myself. But I've been trapped down here for over two years and I seem to have forgotten my manners". The voice sticks out its arm and says "My name is All for One and I was once called the greatest hero on the planet".

**Hello, I would greatly appreciate feedback on the story so far as I'm not sure how it is being received or if I am even that good at writing these. Though writing this is actually proving to be a fun and enjoyable pastime for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Restore begins to stutter and is in complete shock. After calming down he says "Wait, so you're telling me that your All for One". All for One responds with a simple nod as Restore continues "As in the guy who became the number one hero in just three days of first appearing on the scene. As in the guy who not only fought but defeated the psychotic and murderous All Might five years ago. As in the guy whose mere presence inspires those around him?" All For One chuckles as he says "Wow you really know your stuff; I guess you must be a huge fan".

Restores simply looks down and says "Actually I just happened to read a wiki page on you" All for one falls down laughing "Hahahaha, well it's a good thing that whoever wrote that wiki page did there research on me". All for One then asks "Please, tell me how things are going outside in the time that I have been gone".

Restore begins to sulk as he responds "Well, what do you want me to tell you other than that there have been a lot of deaths, both towards the innocent and guilty. The syndicate has completely outlawed the mere thought of crime. They label heroes like me and Gazer as enemies of peace. To be honest with you mister All for One, I actually haven't even seen them in person until today".

All for one sighs in and says "So it hasn't changed a bit, those crumby criminals have continued with their agenda even after my capture". Restore begins to laugh and replies "Wow, you don't even refer to them as bastards; you really are the world's greatest and purist hero".

Meanwhile, in the main room of the syndicates' base, Izuku and Ochako are meeting with Yaororozu. Izuku asks "So Momo, has our chief interrogator made any progress in the time it took for us to get back here". Momo replies "Unfortunately not sir, though he has made a request in wanting to speak with you". Izuku tells Ochako to wait for him as he will deal with the prisoner himself. Izuku steps into a room with a man bound to the wall. Shoto Todoroki walks towards Izuku and apologizes saying "I'm sorry Midoriya, unfortunately, I was unable to extract any information from the prisoner".

Izuku puts his hand on Shoto's shoulder and says "No need for apologies my friend, it just shows that our prisoner needs to be reminded of who exactly he is dealing with. Now go, me and my dear Uraraka are planning a special dinner tonight in celebration of our victory in capturing Gazer and his sidekick". Shoto replies "Oh, would you like me to take another round of medication before the dinner"? Izuku tells him "No, tonight, you may join us as yourself, it is a huge victory so why not". Shoto leaves after thanking him, leaving Izuku and the prisoner alone. Midoriya pulls up a chair, sits down, and says "Hello Nighteye, I see that Shoto has been extra brutal with you lately, frankly I don't blame him, had you simply revealed your knowledge of our futures then I wouldn't have needed to task Shoto with interrogation".

Nighteye slowly looks up and struggles as he says "I already told you, my quirk only allows me to see into the future for only an hour, that isn't exactly enough time to properly see the entirety of your future, and even if I could, I wouldn't share it with you as you'd just use it for your own ends". Izuku stands up and begins to pace around the room. He then begins monologuing "Why, why can't you just see that what me and the syndicate have done has been for the greater good. We have successfully ended petty conflicts, hunger, and pain. We have done more for this world then any one else has. We have accomplished more than even All for One and we are not even eighteen yet. I am not a villain; I just recognize that sometimes, you must make sacrifices in order to achieve your goals. My goal is that of peace and that requires a lot of sacrifice to not only achieve but maintain. So I ask you, why do you still refuse?"

Nighteye stares at Midoriya for a bit before answering him. "You want to know why I resist; I'll tell you why. It is because you and your crazy girlfriend, along with your friends have single handedly killed the world's top heroes as well as capture the world's greatest heroes. Your actions have resulted in the deaths of thousands of people. On top of all that you feel the need to lecture me as to what it means to achieve peace. So you may ask me why I resist, it is because you are no real hero; you are merely a confused, angry boy pretending that he is making the world a better place". Izuku walks up to Nighteye and places his hand on his jaw and says "remember this Nighteye, I only need five percent of my power to crush your jaw, never forget that". Izuku leaves the room and meets up with Ochako and the two begin walking down the hallway. He looks at her and asks "Why, why can't they see the bigger picture? You would think that All for One would actually be happy with what we've done".

Uraraka puts both hands on his shoulders and says "Listen, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, what you, me, and the syndicate have accomplished is greater than anyone else in human history. I'm sure they will come around eventually, they just need time to fully realize the good we have done". Izuku smiles and replies "I guess you're right, anyway, we should get ready, dinner is in thirty minutes; we shouldn't show up looking like worked up slobs". The two get properly dress and meet up with the rest of the syndicate in a large room with a dining table in the middle. Five sit down as Midoriya stays standing and he raises a glass to the air. "Izuku looks over his friends and says "Well, we finally did it. We have finally captured Gazer and his accomplice, and have eliminated the potential threat of opposition from false heroes. So I would like to thank all of you; for standing by me and my beautiful Ochakos' side these past two and half years".

All clap for him and the night continues. Shoto then calls for everyone's attention and begins with "So, did I ever tell you guys about the fight I got into a few weeks ago". The syndicate shakes their heads and Shoto continues. "Well, I was chasing down a guy who was charged with graffiti. I forget what his name was; I think Knuckle Buster or something. Anyway, I catch him in the act and he starts spouting off all this nonsense about how he's just an artist and that he just wants to showcase his art. I don't give a shit about all that as you might assume so I decide to put my best foot forward, and by best foot, I mean my right foot, and the BAM! He's completely incased in ice. Within ten minutes Boom! He's dead from hypothermia, pretty cool right". The syndicate all have their mouths hanging open in shock.

Ochako leans into Izukus ear and whispers "Um, my love, do you really think it was a good idea to not have Shoto be on his medication?" Izuku replies with "I get what you mean, but I just figured since this was a big occasion that maybe it was fine to let him be himself for a change". Bakugo chimes in with "D-did you r-really have to k-kill him, I mean he probably w-wouldn't do it again". Iida in disgust replies "Damnit Bakugo, why must you always be a stuttering coward. It makes me sick to my stomach hearing you quiver like that". "Bakugo cries out "S-sorry Iida, I-I'll try to be braver in the future". Iida turns his head and mutters "I highly doubt that".

Shoto cries out even louder "Enough talk, who wants some ice cream?" Izuku walks over to Yaoyorozu and whispers "Hey, go get his meds and have him get put on it, I thought he had his insanity under control but he clearly is starting to lose it". Momo nods her head and excuses herself from the table. Momo returns with a needle and aks Shoto to stick out his arm. Shoto looks to Izuku and says "awwwww, do I have to go back to being a boring buzzkill again?" Izuku nods and apologizes for this but Shoto understands. The dinner concludes shortly after that and the syndicate members wish each other goodnight.

Down in the basement All for One continues to talk with Restore. All for one then ask the question of "Excuse me, Restore, why exactly were the syndicate chasing you, you don't appear to have a particularly powerful quirk". Restore replies with "Well, I actually have two quirks; one of them allows me to heal any damage sustained to a person. While the other allows me to boost the power of other people's quirks. So yeah, I've never exactly been the fighting type but I guess my quirks could prove troublesome to those guys." All for One's eyes begin to widen as he shouts "Boy, you truly are right about that!" All for One stands up and smiles saying "Get ready Restore, because were getting out of this nightmare soon".

**Hello, I honestly didn't expect over 300 people to view this story and to me that is a little humbling. So thank you for that. I will get to work on chapter 4 when I get the chance but in the meantime. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter as it was more fun to write then the last two.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, the syndicate wakes up to their usual routine. Izuku and Ochako walk in the main room and Ochako asks Yaororozu "So, how are sectors one through ten". Momo responds with a simple "All clear". Ochako continues "Sector's eleven through twenty". Once again Momo responds with "All Clear". Momo then says "While everything is clear, I should inform you of a new building that has appeared in sector fourteen". Izuku and Ochako look puzzled and ask for any information on this building.

After getting practically nothing Izuku tells Ochako "Please dear, allow me to handle this, it won't take long". Ochako nods her head and goes to the rest of the syndicate members. She tells them "Iida and Bakugo, you two are on patrol for the day" Iida groans out of disgust and says "Ugh, do I have to be partnered up with this coward, I'd rather be stuck with Shoto when he's insane then deal with a boy who runs at the first sign of trouble" Bakugo replies "H-hey, you don't have to b-be so m-mean". Ochako tells them to just deal with it and get going. Shoto asks "So, what would you have me do". Ochako responds with monitor duty

Midoriya arrives at the location Yaororozu provided to him. He looks up and sees a medium sized building with giant neon letters saying Purple Fun House on the top of the building. Izuku walks in and is immediately greeted by a woman at a desk asking "Are you here for the 1:30?" Izuku says no and asks to speak with the man in charge. He is instructed to go to a back room and is met with a large desk. After asking for the man in charge a small figure bounces onto the chair behind the desk and says "Well; I'm here". He then sticks his hand out and says "It's an honor to actually meet you in person mister Izuku. The name's Minoru Mineta, and I humbly welcome you to my Purple Fun House".

Izuku shakes his hand, but inside, he is resisting the urge to throw up at the mere sight of the office and the reception area. Mineta then leans back in his chair and asks "So, what can I do for you?" Izuku calmly says "Well, me and the syndicate were not made aware of the sudden and rather quick construction of this place, I simply wish to know just what exactly you are doing here". Mineta begins grinning as he responds 'Oh c'mon, look around you. I got boatloads of cash and gorgeous babes working for me. What you see is clearly an honest and extremely satisfying business". "Except your business is absolutely disgusting and I don't want it operating"; Izuku responds with a stern face. Mineta looks surprised and begins to stop grinning. Izuku leans in close and asks "Will you shut this disgusting and filthy place down?" Mineta laughs and says "Hell no, with all due respect, I got it made with this place". Izuku stands up and simply says "I see". Izuku walks out the door and walks twenty feet away, turns around, and stares at the building. He then cocks his arm back and shouts "DETROIT SMASH!" With a sudden blast of force the entire building is completely reduced to rubble, along with everyone inside."

Izuku begins to walk away when suddenly he hears multiple vehicles speeding towards him. He is immediately swarmed by various news vans and reporters who begin surrounding him. A reporter immediately asks "Mister Izuku, we wish to know, what prompted you to destroy that place?" Another one asks "Were there villains in there?" A third one asks "Why the Detroit smash and not the Texas or Alabama smash?" Izuku calmly responds with "I am a simple garbage man, my job is to take trash off the street and that is exactly what I did".

One reporter asks "Well mister Izuku, many people refer to you and your syndicate as a gang of villains, how do you respond to these claims?" Izuku looks strait into the camera and says "I want everyone to know that the past two years have been nothing but progress and me and the syndicate will continue to maintain the glorious peace we fought so hard to achieve". Izuku raises his fist in the air saying "I fight for the innocent in ways All for One never could, and my dream is to continue fighting".

Meanwhile, Iida and Bakugo are continuing their patrol. Bakugo looks at Iida and asks "H-hey, what do you think is next". Iida looks at him confused. Bakugo continues with "I mean, we just got Gazer and Restore and they were pretty much the biggest threats to us. So do you think there will be any more pretend heroes?"

Iida looks straight ahead and responds "I am not sure, but I am certain of this, Restore and Gazer were easily the greatest threats. So the likelihood of any other would-be opposition matching that of those two is highly unlikely. Now do me a favor and shut up, I can't stand you're stupid and obvious questions". Bakugo looks down and says "Y-yes Iida, sorry Iida". The two continue walking when they are suddenly approached by three hooded individuals.

One of the individuals says "Well, well, well, it seems we got a couple of would-be heroes. So if you know what's good for you". The individual holds up a knife and says 'Give us all your mon-". The three hooded people's jaw drops as the one with the knife screams "Oh man, we are so sorry, we didn't know you were members of the syndicate. Please, forgive us, we'll change are ways, we promise" The three drop to the ground and begin crying. Iida looks around in disgust. He looks down on all three of them saying "You know the law; no one is to commit a simple or major crime. For the penalty is death".

He turns to Bakugo and orders him to kill them. Bakugo looks sad and replies "Are you sure, I mean maybe they're not kidding when they say they will change". Iida responds with "The only reason they behave like this is because it was us that they ran into. What if it was an innocent civilian; what do you think would have happened then, Robbery, Assault, Death. These vile pieces of garbage don't deserve life. Now kill them". Bakugo turns around and apologies to the three before blasting them with his quirk.

Back at the syndicate's base, Yaororozu and Shoto are monitoring all known cameras within the city. Yaororozu constantly shifts between each cameras and proceeds to jot down note son her clipboard. All of a sudden Shoto yawns, looks over to Momo and ask "Yo, this is boring, how about you and me ditch this for a while and grab some food". Momo look up and raises an eyebrow at what she was just asked. Shoto persists in his request, adding "C'mon, you know that this crap is boring, why not you and me take the rest of the day off and treat ourselves. I can use my ice quirk to make some killer snow cones you know".

Momo replies with "You're not on your medication; please, go and fix that so that this job can be finished properly". Shoto begins to laugh out loud and tells her "Awwwww, but why do I have to take it. I mean sure I forgot to take them after I finished lunch, but I just think you and me can have some fun outside of this damn monitor job". Momo blushes and replies with "Another time, but for now". She pulls out a needle and holds it in front of her. "Please, take your medication." Momo asks politely. Shoto sighs and sticks the needle in his arm. Within five minutes he tells her "Apologies, I am a fool for not taking them after I finished my lunch; How disgraceful of me". The two then return to their posts and continue on with the job.

At the end of the day Izuku returns to the base and meets with Shoto and Yaororozu. The two inform him that all has been rather quiet aside from his toppling of Mineta's building. Uraraka then runs into the room and embraces Izuku with a hug. She tells him "I saw your little interview with those reporters after the Mineta incident. I thought you delivered a great speech; Short and sweet." Izuku concurs. Izuku then asks "How are All for One and the others doing?" Urarake responds with "They are fine, they haven't tried anything so we shouldn't need to worry about them". Izuku develops a frustrated face as he clenches his fist. Uraraka places her hand on his cheek and tells him "Please my love, they'll come around to see that what we're doing is for the best. I told you they need time." Izuku agrees and the four decide to wait for Iida and Bakugo

A half an hour later and the two return to report their incident. Iida starts off by saying "All was well until we were almost mugged by three low-lives. I reminded them of the penalty for attempting to commit a crime and had Bakugo execute them swiftly". Bakugo nods his head in agreement with Iida. Izuku acknowledges the incident and tells Iida "You did what you had to do; had those three attempted that on an innocent civilian. Then who knows what might have happened". The six then conclude that the day is over and that it's time for bed.

In the top bedroom Izuku asks Uraraka "Hey, do you ever think that All for One may not be willing to join us and that we might need to kill him at some point". Uraraka shakes her head and begins to yawn. She gets in bed and responds "All I know is that patience is a virtue. So please, stop thinking about this and come to bed".

In the basement All for One asks restore one question. "When you use your quirk enhancing power, how exactly does that work". Restore answers "well, I simply place my hand upon a person and enhance their quirk; simple as that. Well actually, with multiple quirks, the enhancement only works for one quirks that the person decides to use". All for One then asks "How long does this effect last or does one have to use their quirk immediately after being enhanced". Restore responds with "Well no, the enhancement stays with you until you use your quirk; so technically speaking; you can go five years without using your quirk and the minute you do use it, it would be enhanced." All for One simply responds with "Interesting".

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far as it does help with the writing of future chapters and it is also nice to see if there are some criticisms for the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Restore wakes up and begins rubbing his eyes. He slowly begins looking around and lets out a sad sigh knowing that he is still a prisoner of the villain syndicate. He then begins thinking to himself on what he could've done to not have been put in this situation. As he is quietly talking to himself; All for One wakes up and asks "Who are you talking to?"

Restore replies "No one, I'm just thinking that if I just had been born with some sort of physical enhancing quirk like that Midoriya guy, maybe I could have helped Gazer". All for one smiles and puts his hand on Restor's shoulder and reassures him with "Hey, a true hero doesn't sit around and ponders on what if. Real heroes only focus on the here and now, as well as what they can do in the here and now".

Restore thanks him but then develops a puzzled look. All for one asks what he is thinking about. Restore responds "Well, since Gazer is in a coma from overusing his quirk and all, he never got the chance to tell me just what exactly is on that flash drive. All he said was that he keeps it as a reminder". All for one stands up and begins to pace around in a circle. He then looks at Restore and tells him that the flash drive contains the only known footage of what happened two years ago.

Restore asks "Yeah, he told about something happening two years ago but what exactly happened, and why is what happened on that day being covered up so much". All for one sits down and puts one arm over his knee saying "Well, to start the story of how the heroes died, I should take you back to a warm day in the spring"

(Flashback to two years ago)

All is peaceful within the heart of Musutafu Japan. Two police officers are leaving a donut shop carrying a box of twelve donuts. Another officer suddenly appears running towards the other two screaming "HEY!" The other officers look stunned and are slowly taken a back. The third officer proceeds to ask "Hey, detective Shigaraki, did you get the right donuts this time?" "Hahahaha, of course I did. Thanks to new recruit Dabi over here who reminded me to get vanilla" Shigaraki replies. Heslaps Dabi on the back and the three begin laughing.

BOOM! The three are cut off guard as a large explosion occurs in the distance. Radios begin going crazy requesting all units to respond immediately. Shigaraki grabs the radio and is told that a boy has been sighted near a large warehouse and is destroying everything and everyone in sight. Shigaraki looks worried as he tells his two fellow officers "If this is who I think this is then I'm going to have to ask you two to go home". Dabi places his hand on Shigaraki's back and tells him "No; you told me that we are tasked with the mission to protect and serve, and I didn't become a cop to just run away at the first chance to nail a real criminal". Shigaraki smiles and replies "you'll make a fine cop". But he then looks down and whispers to himself "If we survive this that is".

The three arrive to the warehouse and are shocked by the sight. Dozens of police officers and innocent civilians all sprawled around on the ground; either bleeding to death or just dead. The third officer throws up while Dabi and detective Shigaraki begin to slowly approach the front door. Suddenly, a huge force blasts the doors off its hinges and lands multiple feet away. Standing in the entrance way is a boy with a devilish grin on his face. Dabi immediately raises his hands and begins to charge his fire quirk when the boy kicks the air with his right foot; sending a single ice shard hurtling through Dabi's head, killing him instantly.

The boy then begins to laugh maniacally as he shouts "Awwwww. Did I just kill one of your friends? Don't worry, because I'm in the mood for some burning". Shigaraki looks up and screams "DAMN YOU SHOTO TODOROKI! I always knew you were insane. I mean committing over twenty counts of arson by the age of eleven is enough to put even the most hardened of pyromaniacs to shame. But this; this is just mindless slaughter. Shoto laughs again as he replies "Oh is that what you think this is. Hehehe, you couldn't be any more wrong about that detective". With those words Shoto raises his left arm and fires a massive fireball at Shigaraki and the other officer, incinerating them both.

He then looks behind him and says "Ahhhh I love the smell of medium rare people in the morning. So, how was that; did I do good Yaororozu; well, did I". Yaororozu walks up to him and replies "Yes, you did good, now we just have to wait for the signal". Across town, more officers are approaching the warehouse when they are all suddenly instructed to ignore Shoto and Yaororozu and to instead make their way to the edge of the city. The officers nearly make it when a skyscraper begins to collapse. The pathway is cutoff as more and more skyscrapers begin to topple over. All the officers step out of their vehicles and stare in awe as the falling of the skyscrapers wasn't random. It had formed a circular shape, effectively trapping everyone and everything in the city.

As the dust settles the police officers are shocked and unable to respond to what has happened. As this occurs the heroes' begin to arrive. One of the heroes asks "What the hell is going on. One minute everything is all nice and peaceful, and the next moment Todoroki is murdering everyone in sight and skyscrapers are toppling over." The officer responds "I don't know Stain, but it appears that Todoroki isn't working alone on this". The officers struggle to get their radios to work as well as any form of electronic device.

One of them shouts "Why can't I reach anybody?" Another one also shouts "Damn, I'm offline too, what the hell is happening". The various heroes begin to look around and are befuddled as to what is happening. As Stain is busy helping those that have been injured by the fallen skyscrapers he is suddenly knocked down. He gets up wondering "What the hell, what just hit me?" As he ponders for a minute his eyes widen and he screams "It's Tenya Iida, he's here, he's-" before he could finish his sentence he drops to the ground. Other heroes begin to scream "What happened?" One hero called Twice runs over and examines Stain and is horrified. He looks back and answers "His neck has been snapped".

One of the heroes called Toxic Chainsaw shouts "Both Stain and Twice are down, everyone scatter". Yet despite the heroes' best efforts, they are slowly picked off one by one by Iida. Eventually a hero named earthquake smashes the ground and causes such a quake that Iida is knocked off balance and is subdued. The remaining heroes then call out "How many of us are left?" Another one replies "I think there is only a handful of us left. Maybe we can-".

The heroes are caught off guard as one screams "ABOVE US!" The heroes are in awe as they see fifty tanker trucks hovering above them. Iida smirks and says "You weak fools have brought this pain upon yourselves for failing to save those who truly needed saving". A voice in the distance shouts "Release!" They all begin to run away; but a majority of them are unable to escape and are caught in the explosion. Shoto and Yaororozu are looking out in the distance and Yaororozu says "That's the single; at last, these fools will learn what it means to truly be a hero".

As the dust settles, the sky begins to darken around the city and the last few heroes slowly pick themselves up. They look around and most of the civilians have been evacuated from the area. The heroes look in the distance and see a boy running towards them. They call out "Hey Kid! It's not safe here. You need to evacuate like everybody else." But the boy keeps running and slowly sticks his hand out. He whispers "Please, forgive me". The boy then lets out a huge explosion from his hand and kills Toxic Chainsaw. One of the heroes squints and says "Hey, I know that kid, was in my daughter's class. His name is Katsuki Bakugou." Bakugou looks at him with a sad look in his eyes and keeps repeating the words "Please believe me, this is all necessary".

All of a sudden, a figure crash lands in the center of the smoldering area. He stands up and looks around in horror. He asks the reaming heroes "What on earth happened here?" The heroes are about to answer but are cut off by what appears to be a ping sound. They look behind them and see Yaororozu standing there smiling. She slowly opens up her shirt and begins to dispense hand grenades. She picks them up and yells "CATCH!" The grenades go flying and engulf the heroes. All for One is the only one left standing and begins to tear up at the sight of his fallen friends. A voice in the distance says "Hello All for One, it is an honor to meet you". All for One looks up and asks "Who are you?"

The voice replies "My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm your biggest fan. Or at least I was, until I realized that for someone who is called and paraded around as the world's greatest hero. He certainly doesn't help those who truly need it". Midoriya jumps down from the wreckage and onto the ground saying "But don't worry, me, my friends and my beautiful girlfriend are going to show you how real heroes do their job". He then sticks out his hand asking "Will you join us in helping make this world a better place?" All for one screams "You're insane if you believe that I will ever join you or your so-called friends. You six are nothing but psychotic murdered who took the lives of innocent heroes and civilians". Izuku shakes his head saying "What a shame and here I thought that you might be different than the others, I thought that maybe you would understand that these heroes are nothing but failures and must be expelled from this place. I had hoped that you would see the logic in sacrificing those that can't help fix the world, but I guess I was too hopeful in thinking that."

Izuku then suddenly appears before All for One and shouts "One for All ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" Izuku then uppercuts All for One; knocking him unconscious. Ochako walks up and asks So Izuku, what exactly should we do with him?" Izuku ponders this question and responds "We will take him with us; hopefully he will come around to seeing that this needed to happen". The six then make their way to U.A. High School and announce their presence. The school's students and teachers all line up and are ready to fight. "Shoto then begins to laugh and tells them "Wow, are all of you really this dumb. I mean wow, how can a couple students and boring teachers supposed to stop us".

Izuku walks forward and tells them "My name is Izuku Midoriya and we are the hero syndicate, we have come to take this building, and we will remodel it as our base of operations. You may all either stay and help us, or you may try and fight us, though I warn you that the end result will not be what anybody wants". The students and teachers ignore his ultimatum and begin to charge towards him. Izuku then face palms himself and shake his head saying "So stupid".

Izuku charges up his most powerful attack and in the blink of an eye. All the students and teachers are blown back and are then incased in ice by Shoto. The six syndicate members then enter the building and begin their three month long construction process.

(Present Day)

Restore asks "Wait, if it took them three months to finish transforming that school into their base, then why didn't you just escape then?" All for One sighs and replies "I tried, but each time I regained consciousness, Midoriya would always just appear and knock me out again. When they finished the remodeling, I would wake up to this prison like cell we are currently trapped in. Restore asks "I still don't get it, why is that flash drive the only known recorded footage of that day, I mean surely the news must have picked this up. Or at least the events of that day be talked about by the people".

All for one responds with "Well, I later learned that apparently, the syndicate figured out a way to emit a large EMP shortly after the main attack began, I am still not sure how they did it but it is said that one boy named Kaminari had an electric quirk and managed to super charge his camera and capture the whole event on film. He then put that footage on a flash drive and tried to get it out to the public but was attacked by the syndicate. He was killed, but Gazer managed to swipe the flash drive from them and has been on the run since". Restore exhales and says "Wait. I'm still confused; how exactly did the syndicate convince people that they were good guys". All for One responds "Well, they went on air the very next day and announced themselves as the newest heroes in town and that they would avenge the deaths of the old heroes by making sure the world would be better, as far as the people know, I died in that attack".

Their conversation is interrupted by Izuku who walks down into the basement and up to their cell. He kneels down towards Restores sitting level. He looks at him for a moment before saying "Come with me, we need to talk".

**Let me know what you all though of this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Restore is brought into a room with a single light hanging from the top. The room possesses two chairs and Izuku invites Restore sit in one. Restore reluctantly agrees and sits with his arms crossed.

Izuku looks at him, smirks and says "So, you don't appear to be afraid of me or anyone from the syndicate anymore."

"Well seeing you people in person, I would say that you aren't exactly what I was imagining you would be" Restore replies.

Izuku chuckles and sits in the chair across from Restore. He looks down and simply stares for a moment.

Izuku then looks up and asks "Tell me; what do you see when you look at me and the syndicate?"

Restore raises and eyebrow and respond with "Well, I see six fifteen year olds who have killed a good portion of the world's best heroes. I see six fifteen year olds who have systematically eliminated crime as well as the freedom to commit it, even when there could be some justification. I see six fifteen year olds whose actions have resulted in the deaths of millions and the imprisonment of millions more. I see six fifteen year olds who have become greater villains then the ones they set out to save the world from. So yeah, that's what I see, is that the answer you wanted to hear Izuku Midoriya?"

Izuku clenches his fist for a brief moment before exhaling. He then looks down again only to say "Is that really what you think we are. If that is; then you are sorely mistaken".

Restore raises another eyebrow as he notices a look of sorrow coming from Izuku.

Izuku then says "I guess I can't blame you. You are a person on the outside looking in. I guess that by our actions alone, any rational and intelligent person would come to the same conclusion as you."

Izuku picks his head up and looks Restore in his eyes.

He then says "If only you knew the reason behind our actions, then perhaps you would come around to seeing things our way. Though I suppose, if I am going to tell you, then you should know how me and the rest of the syndicate grew up, just so you could get a better understanding of not only my pain and reasons. But also their pain and motivation as well".

Izuku leans back and crosses his arms. He looks down and says "I haven't told anyone other than the syndicate the story of my childhood. But I suppose you should know this. My story begins when I was only four years old. I was so jolly and happy at the thought of finally finding out what my natural born quirk was. But life has a funny way of crushing ones hopes and dreams. I was taken to a doctor's office with the happiest smile on my face. I couldn't be any more excited, I mean what kid wouldn't be. When the doctor told me I was born quirkless, my whole life shattered."

"But it wasn't the realization of my quirkless body that would haunt me; no, instead it was the beatings I was forced to endure from my mother following the diagnosis." SLAP! "How could you have been born without a quirk, what kind of pathetic disappointment are you? The other parents are going to laugh at me now, is that what you want your mother to be; a laughing stock?" Inko keeps beating on Izuku as he tries to say he is sorry. Izuku looks up a restore with a sad and hateful look I his eyes. He continues "Do you know what those beatings taught me? IT taught me that in this world, those with power are the ones who dictate the course of not just one's personal history. But the history of society and the human race itself". I was powerless to prevent my mother from beating me, and school life wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. Naturally, when little children find out that they're classmate is qurkless, they relish in the thought of subjecting him or her to the most heinous and humiliating forms of bullying possible" The only person to stick up for me was Bakugou, but having just one person stick for you in a sea of a hundred who don't doesn't exactly inspire hope or confidence for the future. Yet whenever I would be beaten by my mother, or bullied by those at school, or teased by those on the street, do you know what I stated to feel?"

Restore shakes his head and asks "What?" Izuku develops a stern looks as he replies "Anger, that is what I felt, anger at the fact that those who were born stronger thought it was okay to torment the ones born weak like my mother and the kids at school. Anger at the fact that the world was filed with people like this and that the so-called heroes didn't stick up for them at all. But most importantly, anger at myself for being powerless to do anything but simply be a spectator to all the hate and torment that was plaguing this world. As I grew older I would sneak out of the house at night to avoid beatings, my mother didn't mind as that meant I would get beat in the morning. I had almost decided to give up entirely and simply accept my fate. But five years ago, I came across something that would change me forever."

Restore leans in asks "What; just what on earth could have happened five years ago?" Izuku responds "I had snuck out as I normally did, I actually thought of disappearing entirely. But I came across something in the woods that would change everything. I came across the dying body of the greatest villain on the planet; All Might. He was in very bad condition following his intense battle with All for One and was clearly going to die any minute. But he looked up at me and said". "Young man, I see the hatred in your eyes, you hate this world and those that stand at the top yes? Well let me give you my power, so that you can exact your bloodthirsty vengeance against those who have clearly wronged you". Izuku looks down again nada sys "As he told me this, he pulled out a strand of his hair and told me to it, as it would give me his power. I didn't care for him whatsoever, he was the greatest villain on the planet and therefore trash, but I gladly accepted his gift. After that, I slowly began to train in secret, not just my body and newly acquired quirk, but my mind as well. It took one whole year before my body was fully accustomed to the full power of the quirk called All for One".

Izuku breaths heavy as he continues with "And the first person I killed with my new power was my mother. She had to pay for the injustices she inflicted upon me, as well as the selfish and ruthless attitude she displayed, she was not worthy of life. After that, I slowly bided my time; I needed to be stronger if I was going to change the world. Two years would pass as I slowly readied my body and mind for the coming change. Shortly after my thirteenth birthday, I met my future girlfriend Ochako Uraraka. I met her on the side of the street with a black eye, it had turned out that her parents were just as despicable and abusive as my mother as. But despite the fact that she was born with power, she was still weaker than those who stood above her. So as a gift to her, I promised to not only take the pain away, but to make the world a better place for us and those like us. Those who wished for peace and security in this dark and forsaken world would no longer have to suffer at the hands of corrupted citizens, the average thug on the street, or the treacherous villains who misuse their great gifts.

Izuku looks up and sigh's a heavy sigh as a tear forms in his eye. He wipes it away before looking at Restore again. He says "Shortly after killing her parents, we began to come up with a plan as to how we could change the world for the better. It was not small ambition of course, but we knew that this needed to be done, and that there would be resistance along the way. We kept planning and along the way we realized that we would need help with this plan. It would require the help of those who truly understand what it felt like to be betrayed by those they felt they could trust, as well as those who understood that the idea of the strong punishing the weak just for being weak needed to change. I reached out to my old friend Bakugou for help. You may know him as the boy with the explosive sweat quirk. He was born with an incredible power, yet unlike my girlfriend's parents who were angry and abusive. Bakugou's parents were frightened by it, they were scared to support him, play with him, feed hi, the fears grew to such extremes that they would simply lock him in a room and cower in the corner for fear of him lashing out and destroying everything around him".

"But he was not a viscous, violent child. He was just as scared and frightened by his quirk as his parents were. He told me that when he first got to school, the boys were scared of him too, saying that he was a danger to everyone around him, and that a boy as dangerous as him could never be a hero. He was distraught as you would imagine, and when were little, he saw me as the only kid who wasn't afraid of him. That is why he stuck up for me when were younger, because he didn't want to lose the only person in his life that wasn't afraid of him. That's why when I came to him and asked him for his help in making the world a better place. I wasn't surprised by his hesitation, but he gladly accepted nonetheless, hoping that soon the world would grow not to fear those who are simply born with somewhat intimidating and tremendously powerful quirks.

Izuku stands up from his chair and begins to pace around the room. He looks up towards the ceiling and sighs. He looks back and says "Iida was a bit different though. He came from a family of high expectations and tradition. He truly wanted to be a hero, just like those around him did. His brother on the other hand was a troublemaker. He wouldn't commit anything flashy, but there would be the occasional robbery and theft. He never told his parents about it, for how could he; he was the prodigal child and the great example that his little brother had to look up to after all. Though one night; when Tenya Iida was only ten years old. He caught his brother engaging in a bank robbery late at night. He was crushed; how could the brother who he looked up to so much, be a common thug. The police arrived shortly after, yet Iida's brother did the unthinkable. The police knew of Tenya's brother, and thus had respect for him. But Iida's brother framed his younger brother for the attempted heist, and thus, Tenya Iida was locked up for an entire year."

Izuku pinches his nose stock as he says "During that year, Tenya developed a hatred for his brother. But not just that, he grew to hate everyone at the prison. He realized that those who are called strong are still weak and insignificant when their lives are put on the line. He learned that a true hero wouldn't back down, not when his body or spirit is broken or if his future is in jeopardy. But the hatred in his heart kept growing. When he was released from prison he knew what he had to do. He had to make his brother pay for his crimes, and so he permanently paralyzed him from the waist down. Iida then went on to execute his form of justice; by killing those that were considered not just villains, but low-life criminals as well. He soon heard about what me and Uraraka were doing and came to us. He offered his aid in helping us if it meant not just stomping out the villain trash of this world, but the weak too. His distaste for the concept of weakness has grown problematic though, it certainly explains his bad relationship with Bakugou".

"The next member of the syndicate is my chief strategist and intelligence officer. Her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. She grep up in a family of extreme wealth and status, her parents had a tendency to look down on those beneath them. Yet Momo was different, she took pity on those who were less fortunate. Yet her parents didn't care all that much for her sympathy and compassion towards those who were considered lesser people. Momo spent many hours of many days studying and training her mind. She excelled in everything she attempted and was set for what many would say was a bright future. Yet one day, when she was only nine years old, she was kidnapped and held for ransom. Yet her parents didn't pay up; they said that any daughter of theirs who could be taken so easily was not worthy of the status and power that was given to her. Mom heard this and offered a counter deal with the kidnappers. She offered to help them not only exact revenge eon the family that left her at the mercy of others, but also see change done. The kidnappers agreed and an uneasy partnership was formed.

"Despite her being only nine, Momo was far smarter than her kidnappers and easily coordinated the attack on her parents and future attacks. She studied hard on the composition and makeup of weaponry. She learned the molecular structure of each individual piece. She later mastered the ability to create hand grenades, which would later become her signature choice of weaponry. She and her group of anarchists begin to engage in public bombings and displays of dissatisfaction in the current treatment of the citizens. That is why me and Ochako chose to ask Momo for her help, because she understood that to make change, one cannot simply talk, but they must also take action. Her passion for change and the aligning of our ideologies worked perfectly".

'The last one to tell you about is my most trusted member, Shoto Todoroki".

Restore chuckles as he says "Shoto? He is a violent, murderous, arsonist and killer. Yet you say he is on the side of good".

Izuku sits down once again and replies "It's easy to judge Shoto by his track record, by his personal history is probably the most tragic of all of us. He grew up as the son of Enji and Rei Todoroki. You may know Enji as the owner of various charity organizations and runner of various homeless shelters. The people gave him the nickname of Endeavor, as he carried the heavy weight and goals of the average Good Samaritan. Though his mother was a far different story. She was a power hungry megalomaniac who married Enji just for the sole purpose of creating a perfect hybrid child. Her ice quirk, combined with his extreme fire quirk could prove to be the perfect recipe for a insanely powerful child. She was right of course; Shoto was a very powerful and gifted child. But the radical difference between his parents caused a shift in Shoto's psyche. Enji didn't know about his wife's hidden agenda. So Shoto was torn between telling him and facing the wrath of his mother".

"Shoto is very similar to me and Ochako when it comes to parents. But he actually had a decent one, no; rather, a model citizen for one. Yet the duality of his home life, combined with the duality of his quirk unraveled his mind. His mother tried to control him while his father tried to teach and support him. Eventually, Shoto snapped and began to go insane. When he was eleven years old; he snuck into his mother and fathers room and burned them both alive. He then left his house only to burn that to the ground too. Shoto would then go on to commit may different crimes, mostly arson, but you get the point. You may ask why I chose to recruit Soto. The truth is that Shoto is the one who needed the most help. He was a boy who was torn in two by his childhood and unfortunately didn't have the internal strength to deal with it. But when I find him, he truly did wasn't things to change. When I told him my story, he broke down crying. Despite him being insane, he was still capable of empathy and he could feel the pain and torment that I suffered. That's why I trust him most of all. He is the only other person, beside my Ochako, who is willing to do anything to make sure that this world becomes better."

Izuku stood up and walked towards Restore.

He got close and asked "Please, I want you to understand, we're not doing this because we are evil. We are doing this because we not only want the world to be better. If I am to be completely honest with you. We want the future children of this world to never have to suffer like we had to".

Restore began to cry after hearing Izuku and the syndicate's origins. But Izuku chopped him on the neck and knocked him out. He went back down to the basement and threw him in the cell. He looks at All for One and sticks out his arm.

He asks "Please All for One, will you join us?"

All for One decline and leaves Izuku frowning and walking up the stairs. As he leaves, All for One is left sitting there.

Restore wakes up and asks "All for One, are you sure that they aren't the villains?"

All for One nods and tells him "I can explain it to you later. Get ready, we're getting out of here tonight".

**Let me know what you think of this chapter as it was a lot of fun to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All for One stands patiently as he looks towards the wall. He continues to stare and is not moving a muscle.

Restore asks "What are you doing?"

"This entire room is being monitored. Though they have cameras; they normally don't pay much attention to me considering they have Midoriya. His power is incredible and he can easily subdue me whenever I attempt my escapes from this nightmare. But now that you're here, I can get us all out of here easily" All for One responds.

All for One continues to stare as he then tells Restore "When I say go, I'm gonna need you to boost me with that quirk enhancing power, got it."

Restore replies "Uh… I guess".

All for One then begins to countdown. He closes his eyes as it nears zero. Finally, he says zero and screams "GO!" Restore quickly slaps his back and boosts All for One. His strength being doubled easily allows him to shatter the brick wall causing a large quake.

The syndicate all stumble over upstairs as Iida screams "What the hell was that?"

Yaoyorozu runs in screaming "Izuku! All for One is escaping".

Izuku goes red with fury as he screams "LIKE HELL HE IS! Iida, get outside and cover all corners of this building. If you so much as see him step one foot out of here; break his legs".

Iida nods his head and runs outside as Izuku quickly uses One for All to dart down into the basement. Yet when he arrives he is left befuddled as All for One, Restore, and the unconscious Gazer are nowhere to be found.

Izuku is approached by Uraraka as she says "Don't worry dear, we will get them back. Then; when they realize that there greatest attempt at escape has failed. They will surely come around to seeing things our way".

"No; I had thought that these past two years would allow All for One to realize the futility in his efforts. I had hoped that maybe he would realize that his method of crime fighting was simply not working. I had hoped that he would see us as the only ones willing to do what needed to be done. But I guess I was hoping for too much, when you see him. I want you to kill him, as well as the other two". Izuku tells her

Uraraka steps back and replies "Yes my love, I guess that it was too much to ask for the others to simply join us. It is a shame though; if All for One joined us then it would probably usher in a new age of peace and justice. But I guess that peace will simply not involve him."

All for One and the others are teleported to a faraway alley way and are all exhausted. Restore asks "Hey, since you just did that so easily, why the hell didn't you do that two years ago?"

All for one looks at him and replies "I was trapped down there for over two years and was barely fed at all so my strength was at an all-time low. Also, while I could have used any quirk at my disposal, Midoriya would have easily caught up with me and simply locked me back up. By using your quirk enhancing power, I was able to not only use my teleportation quirk at its full power, faster, and I could also cover a much larger distance".

"Well that makes sense, anyway, we better get going as-" Restore is caught off guard by All for One simply standing and looking up at the sun. He asks "Hey, are you okay?"

All for One begins to shed tears as he say "The sun; It has been over two years since I was outside that basement and saw the sun" He begins to cry as he comments "It's so beautiful, I'd forgotten just how beautiful it is".

"Yeah, well while you're doing that, I guess I'll just see if that house over there is vacant" Restore replies

The two make their way to the abandoned house and slowly begin to rest up. All for One carries the still unconscious gazer up to a bedroom and lets him rest. All for One and Restore sit down in the living room and begin to talk.

All for One begins with "Restore; why did you ask me if the villain syndicate were actually villains?"

"Well, I just feel as though their stories and their troubled pasts shed some light as to why they do the things they do. I just feel as though maybe they actually are justified in their actions". Restore responds

"So just because they were abused and mistreated as children it makes it okay to not only break the law but to attempt to rewrite entirely?" All for One retorts

"It's just that they are not doing this because they are evil. They genuinely believe in that what they are doing is making the world a better place." Restore responds

"Really? Then why is it that the first thing they decided to do was to either kill or critically harm those that wronged them in their childhoods. That is not justice that is vengeance. Why is it that the criminals they encounter are not given a chance at redemption or rehabilitation? That is not Justice that is cold-blooded execution. Why is it that they monitor and police the streets for any inkling of criminal activity and punish those who even think or act suspicious? That is not heroic protection that is dictatorial control. You may look at their sob stories and feel sympathy for them. But do not forget that their actions have resulted in the deaths millions and they are perfectly happy with that. A true hero never takes lives, no matter how evil they may be, a true hero believes in the idea of second chances and change. They are not heroes; they are troubled teenagers who view the world from an abused and cynical perspective. Just because they believe they are doing something good, doesn't mean that what they are doing is good. They are villains because they ignore the law, kill without mercy, and don't value life. Believe me when I say that I would like nothing more than to follow my own code and give them a second chance. But those six are beyond redemption". All for One explains

Restore pauses and looks down. He begins to think and decides that he is tired and that both of them should get some proper rest. Restore even offers to use his healing quirk to accelerate All for One's recovery. He accepts and the two rest up and then go to bed.

Back at the syndicate's headquarters; Midoriya is in the training room punching the wall and screaming. He is approached by Iida and Shoto.

Shoto asks "Don't worry Izuku, we'll find them. I mean they couldn't have gone too far right?"

Izuku snaps back "It's not about how far they've gone. What I care about is if the public sees All for One again. It will completely ruin their trust in us and cause disorder. I can't allow that; not after all the progress we've made."

Yaoyorozu walks in saying "Izuku, there has been a report of a suspicious looking boat at the harbor in sector eight. What shall we do about it?"

Izuku replies "Shoto, Bakugou, Iida, and Yaoyorozu, you four are in charge of locating All for One and the others. We cannot allow them to ruin the peace we created. Ochako, you and I will investigate this."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and split up. At the docks, the boat that was reported is being loaded with cargo.

One of the crew members asks "Excuse me ma'am, are you sure we should be doing this out in the open".

The crew member is slapped on the back of the head by another who barks "Watch how you speak to our boss. Also, she doesn't like to be called ma'am, her name is Asui you idiot".

"Call me Tsu, and I don't recall ever saying that we have the luxury of standing around and talking to each other. Those damn so-called heroes who call themselves the syndicate could be here any moment. So please, stop this pleasant conversation and get those drugs on board now." Asui said

"Tsuyu Asui, also known as the Poison Dart Frog" Asui and the crew are shocked to hear a voice come from a top the ship. Izuku and Ochako stand on the very top of the ship looking down at them. Izuku continues with "You and your whole family have engaged in illegal drug crimes for over thirty years. Though you're family was caught and sentenced to a life sentence in prison, you were never found. Those drugs you sell have taken so many lives. So let your punishment fit the crimes". Izuku said with a commanding voice

He tells Ochako to brace herself as he grabs and jumps into the air. He then charges up a smash and fires it towards the various gas tanks aboard the ship. The sudden impact causes a huge explosion destroying the whole ship as well as all the drugs and people that were on it.

Asui manages to jump across to the main loading dock where she shouts "You bastard! If you think that I'll let you take me down without a fight, then you're dead wrong."

Asui shoots her tongue towards Izku only for him to catch. He smiles as he uses her tongue as a rope and suddenly pulls her towards him. He winds up his other hand and punches her so hard her head turns one hundred eighty degrees around. He throws her lifeless body into the water and he and Ochako leave the area. He informs Yaoyorozu of what has happened and asks for an update.

She tells him "Unfortunately we have not located a single trace of All for One. If I may sir, perhaps we can use Nighteye as a means of gaining information on where they might have gone."

Izuku responds "Very well, have Shoto begin the interrogation, I will join him shortly."

Izuku arrives at the interrogation room and sees Shoto slowly freezing Nighteye.

Shoto whisper sin his ear "Hey so I'm currently lowering your body temperature. If you don't want to succumb to hypothermia then I suggest you tell us what we want to know."

Nighteye simply shakes his head in defiance as Izuku gets really angry. Izuku dismisses Shoto and walks over to Nighteye. He kneels down and grabs his chest and squeezes hard. This causes a cracking sound and Nighteye screams in pain.

Izuku says "That was a rib; you have twenty three left for me to break". With that being said, he breaks another rib. Izuku looks into Nighteye's eyes and says "I won't repeat myself, tell me where All for One and the others have gone.

"How would I know, you have kept me locked in here for so long that I didn't even know All for One was still alive until a few weeks ago." Nighteye responds

"Yet you were his closest friend, you know how he thinks and how he acts. I know that he won't hide for long; his stupid self-righteous and Boy Scout attitude won't allow for that. So tell me where he could be hiding to regain his strength." Izuku demands as he breaks another rib

Nighteye shouts "Even if I knew, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you."

Izuku stands up and says "I believe you." He walks out of the room and informs Yaoyorozu of their predicament. He tells her "Set up a surveillance grid around the whole country. Nobody walks, works, or even sleeps without my knowledge. They are hiding like rats and it is our jobs as the exterminators to find and kill them."

Yaoyorozu nods her head and goes off to do her job. Iida, Shoto, and Bakugou are tasked with constant patrol while Izuku and Ochako decide to help Yaoyorozu with the monitoring of the city.

As the grid is slowly being created Izuku says "Soon; we will be able to protect everyone by knowing exactly what everyone is doing at all times. This gird will not simply inform us of possible disturbances like before, but it will actually send direct suspicions to us and even possible suspicions. Soon the whole world will be like this, and this world will at last achieve true, everlasting peace."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sun rises All for One sit sup rubbing his eyes. He lets out a long yawn as he says out loud "Heh, a morning filled with a nice bed and the sounds of birds chirping as well as a lawnmower cutting grass. As opposed to that dark, cold, damp, and horrible prison cell in that decrepit basement." He begins to shed a tear in realizing this and smiles a cheerful smile.

Restore also wakes up and notices this and he smiles too. Yet he quickly asks "So now that you're all rested you can take down the syndicate right?"

All for One looks at him and replies "Do you truly believe that because I possess over thirty quirks that I can single handedly take down those criminals".

"Well yeah" Restore replies quickly

"Leaping into the face of danger without fear and filled with hope and the desire to protect the innocent. I know that you will become a great hero Restore. But I cannot simply attack them without a plan. It would be suicide to try and fight Midoriya head on without a contingency plan". All for One replies

Restore looks down and ponders this information for a minute. He then looks up and asks "Well, what if I fought with you? I'm sure I could make a difference if this time you had someone by your side".

All for One looks up with a gleam in his eye asking "Are you certain that this is what you want?"

Restore nods his head and All for One smirks. He stands up and begins to pace around the room with his hands behind his back. He looks a Restore and says "Well, if you are going to fight the syndicate then I should at least tell you of how they fight as well their weaknesses. To start off with the least intimidating and least dangerous is Katsuki Bakugou. While his explosive quirk makes him one of the most powerful members of the syndicate; his cowardly nature is what makes him the least intimidating. In truth, he is very much against conflict so he will not be one to simply rush in and begin dominating like the rest of them. To fight you must simply force him to continually use his quirk and cause massive strain on his arms. From there, a simple uppercut or punch to the jaw to knock him out will suffice and he will be taken out of the equation. The second weakest might surprise you, but it is Tenya Iida. Iida relies on his speed and likes to hit his opponents from behind and also sweep them off their feet, though his speed is incredible, his reaction time is what is lacking. To defeat him is actually quite simple. One must simply always watch their feet and back and be ready to swing at any given moment. Iida is very impatient and will most likely be the first to attack and will be the first to fall. It may also be a good idea to take advantage of his distaste for weakness and insult him during combat s that will cause him to get frustrated and make more mistakes".

All for One clears his throat as he continues. "The next one to worry about is Momo Yaoyorozu. While physically she may not be as gifted as Iida or Bakugou, it is her intelligence and cunning that you have to worry about. She likes to keeps her distance and create hand grenades using her quirks. This is a very dangerous thing to fight against but she requires food to sustain her quirk. Try and pressure her into hand to hand combat and it will tire her out. Though she can create knives and brass knuckles so watch yourself; she is not completely defenseless at close range. When it comes to Ochako Uraraka, she is the weakest of all the syndicate. Her hand to hand combat skills are impressive but are still below everyone else's. But don't get anything mistaken, she is not meant to fight up close. Her strategy is to use the rubble caused from the others syndicates battles and have it levitate over the ground. She will then have her lover engage the opponent and pressure him to the center of the floating mass. When enough had been accumulated, Midoriya will push the opposing fighter to the center and then have his girlfriend drop the rubble; crushing the opponent underneath all the rubble and destroyed mass. She is a very dangerous opponent that cannot be underestimated; but, under no circumstance are you to engage her first".

All for One exhales as he continues "The next one is Shoto Todoroki. Shoto is an unstable and unpredictable child due to his unfortunate insanity. He fights with the intention of either burning his opponent to a crisp or freezing them into an ice cube. As such, he loves to keep his distance and will most of the time try and hurl large fireballs and blasts of fire. But he is not unfamiliar with using his ice powers, he can easily launch icicles that can pierce bone or simply encase you in large pockets of ice. His fire comes from his left side and his ice form his right, so keep an eye out on which side he is preparing to use. Yet the most dangerous thing about him is his insanity, he will taunt and make strange comments throughout the battle, all the while laughing at the fun he is having. His insanity actually is what actually puts him above Midoriya in terms of danger. Then there is Izuku Midoriya himself".

All for One pauses and pinches his nose.

Restore looks confused and asks "What is it, don't you think that with the proper knowledge I could take Midoriya on".

All for One immediately looks up and shouts "ABSOLUTLY NOT! Though I admire your drive and your determination, I forbid you from engaging Midoriya."

"Why, is he really that strong?" Restore asks

All for One begins laughing as he says "Ha; is he really that strong? You couldn't even begin to imagine just what kind of power he possesses. His speed, strength, and durability are all on a level of their own. He is fully adept at both close and long range combat and can easily devise new combat strategies before and during a fight. He is ruthless and unrelenting in his assaults and attacks. I am the only hero to not only fight him and lose. I am the only hero to have fought him and survive. If what you think you saw in that alleyway and after our escape was him using his true power. Then you have only seen the bottom of the mountain that is Izuku Midoriya". All for One walks into the kitchen to get food but turns around says "Oh, remember when I said that you cannot engage Uraraka first. Well that is because Izuku is super protective of her and will kill you in seconds if you hurt her. Leave those two to me okay." He closes his eyes, smiles, and sticks out a thumbs up.

Back at the syndicate's headquarters, Izuku and Yaoyorozu are discussing the future completion of their surveillance grid. Izuku then tells Yaoyorozu 'Send a message to Shoto and the others and tell them to inform me immediately when they find All for One. I don't want to give him a chance at getting away". Yaoyorozu nods and walks away.

Ochako walks up to Izuku and says "I'm not questioning your decision on All for one. I'm just wondering if you're absolutely certain on this."

"Yes, All for One; as well as those with him have had more than enough chances to realize their folly and join us. They could've helped us make this world better. But instead they chose to not only defy and fight us. But some have engaged in anarchy and do it proudly. I am done showing mercy to these poor excuses for heroes." Izuku replies.

Ochako nods and walks away as Izuku heads to the training room. He thinks t himself "No doubt All for One will be tougher to beat then last time. Surprise attacks won't work, so I'll just have to use my full power". Izuku begins to get excited at the thought of unleashing his true power and proceeds to train.

Back at the house, All for One is enjoying a sandwich.

Restore walks in and says "Really, we got six of the most dangerous and powerful people on the planet coming kill us, and the greatest hero is eating a sandwich."

All for One looks up and replies "It's not just any sandwich. It is a turkey sandwich. The first real food I've had in over two years; so can you really blame me for eating now."

Restore shakes his head and asks "So how exactly am I supposed to fight these guys. I mean, I don't have any physical enhancing powers like you or them. All I can do is boost other quirks and heal people."

"Ah, that is simple". All for One replies. He then stands up from the table and walks over to Restore and proceeds to stick his hand out. He then says "Now you stick your hand out."

Restore sticks out his hand and All for One grabs it. In a flash of light, Restore is pushed back a little. He then grabs hold and shouts "What the hell!"

All for One wags his finger saying "Language Restore, a true hero never swears as that sets a bad example for the young up and coming heroes. As for what I did, I gave you a few quirsk that I believe should help you in your fight."

Restore blinks rapidly as he says "Wait, did you just say that you gave me quirks?"

"Yes, that is my quirk you see. I can both give and take quirks. What, did you think I was born with so many quirks?"

Restore shakes his head in both a confused and enlightened manner as he says "Well, which ones did you give me."

All for One replies "I gave you a strength, speed, durability and stamina enhancing quirk. I also provided you with a quirk that specializes in predicting the movements and patterns of your opponent".

Restore is in shock as sys "Thank you All for One, I won't disappoint you"

All for one walks away but turns his head, closes his and smiles as he says "I hope so, cause if you do disappoint, it will probably result in your death at the hands of the Villain Syndicate".

Restore is simply left standing in the middle of the room with an awkward smile and the two begin laughing together. Yet as the two are laughing, two figures are seen in the distance observing the house.

One of the figures says "Tell Izuku that we found them".

**Hello, let me know what you think of the story so far as it will soon conclude. It is my first story and I do have ideas for a future one so I really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
